


The Hamilsquad (aka Yet Another Group Chat Fic)

by MxCrayon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, im too lazy to put tags, the relationships say everyone because everyone is going to be flirty just fyi, yet another group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCrayon/pseuds/MxCrayon
Summary: The characters of Hamilt- or, wait. Not characters. Real people. The 'sort-of-but-not-really-characters-but-also-real-people-but-also-kinda-fictional-sorta's of Hamilton get together in a group chat.Or,the one where you groan because there's another group chat fic now :) You're welcome





	

**Author's Note:**

> HamilSIN= Alixzandor Ham(andcheese) (Alexander Hamilton)
> 
> NotATortoise (but a turtle)= Johnny boy (John Laurens)
> 
> Baguette= AMERICA'S FAVORITE FIGHTING FRENCHMAN (LAFAYETTE) (Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette)
> 
> MacAndChill= Tommy ma boy Jeffy(little)son(ofmine) (Thomas Jefferson)

**HamilSIN** has started the group chat “ **The Hamilsquad** ”

 

**HamilSIN:** GUYS

 

**NotATortoise:** what could you possibly want from me

 

**HamilSIN:** Well, someone’s a grumpy lump.

 

**NotATortoise:** i will slit your throat

 

**Baguette:** Ignore him petit lion, John was just asleep and he does not appreciate not being able   
                 to do that.

 

**MacAndChill:** Why am I even in this chat, I don’t like any of you.

 

**HamilSIN:** Because you need to hear this as well, now all of you shut up and listen to me.

 

**Baguette:** By ‘all of you’ do you mean us three because you, how you say, have no friends?

 

**MacAndChill:** us two you mean I don’t wanna be here

 

**HamilSIN:** Write properly, I’m sure you can manage. Also, Laf, stop being a dick. And for your

                  information, I could’ve added the Schuylers to this chat but I decided against it.

 

**Baguette:** Ha.

 

**NotATortoise:** What do you WAAANNNNTTTT

 

**HamilSIN:** Right. So, I was walking by GWash’s room and I heard him talking to himself.

 

**MacAndChill:** Wait, you call him ‘GWash’? What the fuck?

 

**HamilSIN:** It’s a strange arrangement we have, he’s fine with it as long as I don’t call him that to

                 his face. Anyway, he was talking to himself. I, being the person that I am, listened to

                 him incase there was something I needed to be worried about.

 

**MacAndChill:** By ‘something I needed to be worried about’ do you mean something you wanted

                      to know about?

 

**HamilSIN:** Shut the fuck up and let me tell my story. He was muttering about some girl, which no

                 one cares about. But then, I heard someone else in the room, and his door was 

                 ajar so I peeked around to see who it was.

 

**Baguette:** And? Who was it?

 

**HamilSIN:** It was King George.

 

**NotATortoise:** WHAT TE FUCK WY WAS HE IN HSI ROOM

 

**NotATortoise:** Srory Alxe my eyse rae blurr im tired

 

**HamilSIN:** ‘S fine. But I have no clue, I ran away. I think they heard me and I didn’t want to get

                 caught.

 

**NotATortoise:** Grwat, well uou messge me when you havr somr sctuall news

 

**NotATortoise** has left the group chat

 

**HamilSIN** has added  **NotATortoise** to the group chat

 

**NotATortoise** has left the group chat

 

**HamilSIN** has added  **NotATortoise** to the group chat

 

**NotATortoise** has left the group chat

 

**HamilSIN** has added  **NotATortoise** to the group chat

 

**NotATortoise:** LWAVE MW ALOINE

 

**HamilSIN:** No. GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WAS GOING ON WE CAN

                 BE LIKE OUR OWN PRIVATE INVESTIGATORS PLEASE

 

**Baguette:** I have important things to do, I apologize Alexander.

 

**MacAndChill:** no way in hell

 

**HamilSIN:** Jefferson if you don’t help I’m telling everyone what you did two years ago

 

**MacAndChill:** I do not know what it is you are referring to Hamilton.

 

**HamilSIN:** Well, Laf and John, it happened on a Tuesday.

 

**MacAndChill:** JESUS CHRIST FINE YOU MONSTER ILL GO ALONG WITH YOUR STUPID LITTLE PLAY DONT FUCKING TELL THEM SHIT

 

**Baguette:** I guess I will do it too then.

 

**HamilSIN:** Good boy.

 

**HamilSIN:** Get rested, my friends minus Jefferson. We have a long day ahead of us  >:D

  
**NotATortoise:** fuck you 

 


End file.
